


Dark Chocolate and Sea Salt

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: A wintery date with Zen, full of chocolate kisses.~
Relationships: Zen | Hyun Ryu/Main Character, Zen | Hyun Ryu/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Dark Chocolate and Sea Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I wrote this back in December sometime for a Winter Zine that a Mystic Messenger discord I’m in hosted. While I was sorting through my files I realized I never actually posted it here. It’s fluffy and sweet Zen romance, a cold winter date topped with warm, chocolate kisses. Hope you enjoy!

Zen held your gloved hands close to his mouth and breathed a long huff of warm air onto them. His bright eyes narrowed affectionately as he gazed at you. “Are you feeling a bit warmer now, Jagi?” His question was as playful as the shimmering lights that wove through the trees on that winter night.

You smiled as the glittering snowflakes falling around you made it look like you’d just stepped out of a movie. “Yes, thank you.”

Zen had insisted on taking you out tonight. It was dusk when he said he had a surprise for you. He’d made sure you were both snugly warm, practically wrapping you up in a burrito of layers. The walk to the park had been serene; the quiet peace of snowfall muffled the sounds of the city as you walked to its edge.

The park was beautiful. There were lights shimmering in holiday shapes: reindeer, Santa Claus, penguins, giant snowflakes. Some of them even moved. You felt like a child, seeing how big these light sculptures were. You ran up to a baby polar bear and kneeled by it.

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” Zen kneeled next to you, absolutely enthralled by how excited you were. Nothing made him happier than seeing joy coloring your face. “Cuter than me?”

You laughed lightly when Zen made a puppy-eyed expression at you, sticking his lower lip out as he tried to make himself as adorable as he could manage. “Of course you’re cuter, Zenny.” You played along with him, to which he grinned in response, tugging you close and pressing a soft kiss to your chilled lips.

Zen stood, extending his hand to you in order to help you up. “Where shall I escort you next, Winter Princess?” He bowed, a teasingly princely flair in his actions. He linked his elbow with yours, pulling you as close to him as he could manage. Even with how many layers you were in, he worried about you being cold.

“Are there any wolves?” You asked, looking up towards Zen’s face as a sly smile toyed at the edges of his lips.

His tongue darted out over his lips as he leaned close to your face. “Only one, right here~!” Zen’s voice was a playful growl. He peppered soft kisses on your nose as you giggled at his antics.

Zen had been so busy with work over the past few weeks. The opening for his winter musical was coming quickly around the corner. He was adamant about spending quality time with you whenever he got the chance, whether it was cuddling at home or going out. As long as you could be together, it didn’t matter what you did. Before coming to the park, Zen had been in such a work-crunch that you only saw him for a brief period in the morning and evening. It was so nice to finally get some time to just have fun, especially in a park as stunning as the one he’d brought you to.

The marked path wove through the sculptures of lights, casting shadows behind the snowflakes - which made for an astoundingly beautiful effect. You caught a snowflake on your finger. As you examined it, Zen whispered in your ear that it was nowhere near as pretty as you were.

He had such a way of making you feel like you were the most important person in the world to him. It wasn’t far from the truth. You truly were his everything. Zen wanted to take every chance to show you that you meant more to him than anything else.

You spoke together of meaningless, soft things as you proceeded through the park. There was an enchanting view of swirling magic at every twist and turn the path took. Snow danced on your eyelashes, making you blink rapidly as Zen stole them away with a kiss to your eyelids.

A playful tug of his scarf brought his lips down to meet yours, the bright smile clear as he returned your kiss with gusto. His hands rested on your waist, keeping you close to his warm body. It was so nice, you thought, having a personal heater as amazing as Zen was.

Melancholy settled in your heart as you noticed the end of the path growing closer, but beside you, Zen was getting more and more excited with each passing step. As Zen usually did when he took you on outings, he seemed to have something waiting just up the sleeves of his white coat. Just for you. Even to convince the owners of this park to stay open later so he could take you and be alone. It took a few promised theatre release tickets to convince them, but it was something Zen was used to.

“My Princess,” Zen took a step away from you to bow, then gestured with a flourish to a picnic table that was set up with a white cloth and unlit candles.

A soft blush colored your cheeks as you walked towards the table, flanked by Zen - your love. “Zen, this is beautiful…” You whispered. As you got closer to the table, you saw delicate pink rose petals scattered about of such a light peach color that they were almost lost in the snow.

“Do you like it?” Zen whispered, his hands on your shoulders as he guided you to sit down before promptly sitting next to you.

You watched as Zen took a box of matches out of his pocket then removed his gloves to nimbly strike a match to light. It cast impressive shadows with the soft flutter of snowflakes and shimmering droplets of glassy lights tangled in the trees. “I love it.” You assured the man beside you, a soft pink coloring his own cheeks as you scooted close and wrapped your arms around him.

With the candles lit, Zen returned the matchbox to his pocket and spoke quietly. “Jagi, close your eyes.”

You did as instructed - expecting a kiss - but something else was pressed against your lips. Your mouth opened to the taste of chocolate. Once the piece of decadent-tasting dessert passed your lips, an even sweeter sensation filled your senses as Zen followed the chocolate with a gentle kiss.

His warm breath fanned over your face as he pulled slightly away. “I thought you might be hungry. It was quite a walk.” A playful twinkle lit his eyes as he drew another piece of chocolate from the pocket opposite of the one that held the matches.

“_Dark chocolate and sea salt_?” You mused, smacking your lips together quietly as Zen unwrapped the second piece.

The smile on Zen’s lips widened. “Of course, I know how much you love it.” He laughed; it sounded so much louder and more jubilant in the otherwise quiet night than it would usually.

Zen brought the second piece to his own lips, then leaned towards you again. You let your tongue run over the piece of chocolate along with Zen’s lips, making him chuckle and almost drop the chocolate from his mouth. It tasted even better coming from his lips.

You shared another kiss, the snow dusting across the table as the wind played in it. He was so warm; oh, so warm. You wanted to stay in this gentle, timeless moment for the rest of your life on this earth. If time would only pause and keep you both in this state for always.

Wrapped in the gentlest and warmest of loves, you nuzzled into Zen’s chest and closing your eyes as he whispered to you.

“Come closer, Princess, I’ll keep you warm.”


End file.
